John Davis
John Davis was born on the 17th August 2063 at around 1:30 AM in London, England, UK He enlisted into the military in 2083, two years after WW3, he ranked up quite fast, his Admiral even said he was the best Private in the military, they kicked Davis out of the British Army and RAF when he reached a Master Gunnery Sergeant, a man named Alan Coles had recruited him to the First Encounter Assault Recon. There he be-friends Glenn Rhyee a Sergeant from USMC. He served for FEAR for about 3 years until he went M.I.A. during an Operation in 2098. Later in 2099, Glenn and Captain Taylor secure him as codenamed 'Black Sky.' Davis re-enlisted and became a Lieutenant... November 2099, Davis was shot down by hacker/terrorist group leader, Korvus and the leader left him to die in a acid pod, nearly killing him. Davis didn't suffer mental issues, just external issues. About 2106, Davis joins the CIA to go undercover against Krono bin Ali a Saudi Arabian terrorist. Then Kronos shoots down 10 buildings in New York, killing 50,000 people, then he kills the US president, Davis was M.I.A. for two years, when he got out he felt 'different' said Admiral Hudson, a general of WW4. According to intel, Kronos brainwashed him a sleeper-agent. Here Davis got kicked out of the CIA for mental reasons, even though nothing changed about him besides those numbers he was on about, anyways later... A man called Rick went to Redwood to assassinate Kronos but fails he later dies during a game of Russian Roulette. Davis reunites with his father in 2106, Jordan Jackson after being 'killed' by a man called General Shepherd in 2081, he never got to meet the killer of Raul Menendez and the man who saved his father - David Mason... In 2112, WW4 unofficially starts, Davis takes part but commits a terrible act, murdering his friend, his friend's son... Unintentionally, he shot Carl Grimes during escorting the Panama President in 2118. One year later, the New-Nazi leader was killed by Davis in the Atacama Desert and their body was dumped into the North Sea.. Nineteen Years Later... Davis is now a Commander for FEAR since the mole in both FEAR and the CIA are gone. He had four children, Alan 'Serpent' Davis, Lily Davis, Jordan 'John Davis' Jackson, David 'Mason' Davis and he married Joanna Davis in 2123. They now attend the same Military Training as John did, to become a FEAR. Alan Davis = Major Jayden Davis = Lieutenant, Lord Lily = Medic Class II Jordan = Colonel Then thirty years later... He's nephew turns against FEAR because they are 'evil' and were 'plotting to take over', he left the Order due to not to be promoted to Captain which is High Council, Jayden was the only Under-Captain to be in HC and was rejected the rank, he saw this an insult to him and they thought he was weak. Jayden also saw visions of his wife dying, he joins SCAR so he can stop people from dying... Jayden sees a shuttle and he and his wife hug, but he sees John Davis standing there, frowning, he threw off his cape. Jayden: You've turned her against me! John: You have done that yourself. John: I must do what I must. Jayden: You will try... Due to Jayden's arrogance he lost to John and fell into a Acid Pit. John: It's over Jayden, I got the higher ground. Jayden: You under estimate my power! John: Don't try it. Jayden then attempts to kill John but fails with John shooting his knee-cap with a shotgun. John then couldn't kill his nephew, so he picks up his weapon and leaves. Jayden burns in pain and then gets put into a Exo-Suit, forever...